Hunter x Hunter Drabbles
by drafter
Summary: A small collection of drabbles featuring either Kurapika or Hisoka x Machi
1. Haunted

The story was all around. A massacre so big that remained in the news for days.

At the local tavern, that was all they would talk about: How many were killed, the brutality of the attacks, the gruesome details. And of course, the victim's eyes. The crimson devilish eyes, the trademark of a community that was long forgotten, almost a legend.

Kurapika heard those news in silence. He couldn't even swallow the cold sandwich in front of him anymore. In his mind, a dark thought was forming. So dark it wouldn't be long before it took over his entire soul and put behind the joyful plans he had dreamed of.

Days have passed since then, but the darkness only grew stronger. Soon, a dangerous word started crawling inside him. A word he wished he never came across, but it was already too late. Before he knew, it was already rooting inside him.

And now, it wanted out. Kurapika knew the moment he let the word out, he would never be the same. But how could he dismiss that feeling?

His lips were trembling. When the word came out, it was low and heavy, almost like a curse. His doom.

"Revenge."


	2. Foolproof

Hisoka was mesmerized by how graceful Machi sewed his arm back together. The way she handled her nen was so perfect, it was as if she never needed to learn. It was an innate art.

"Will you spend the night?"

She didn't bother to reply.

A woman so petite he could subdue at any moment. Still, he never did. And he never would. Machi wasn't a toy at his disposal. Machi was a puzzle, a maze, so deep and sophisticated he wouldn't dare to fool.

This was her game. And for now, he would have to play by her rules.


	3. New Year's Eve

"Are you out of your mind?" Machi said in a low, yet exasperated tone. "Not here! They'll hear us."

Hisoka unbuttoned her shirt, the grin on his face showing clearly he didn't share the same concerns as Machi.

"I wish you were right," he replied with amusement. Hisoka kissed her neck all the way up to her ears. He took a bite. "But you can scream all you want. Nobody will mind us after the fireworks explode tonight."

"What? We still have 5 hours before midnight. Are you implying that..."

"Happy New Year, Machi," Hisoka said before nipping her lips.


	4. (Un)fulfilled dreams

Kurapika entered the church and walked the aisle in silence. A pair of scarlet eyes floated in an ethereal substance inside a glass container now in Kurapika's hand. He placed the container in the funeral altar, alongside others already lined up in that same altar.

That was the last remaining pair of the missing scarlet eyes. Kurapika managed to retrieve every single one of them, in a mission that consumed not only the last years of his life but also a part of his soul.

He was done now.

"I'll ask if you had fun," Pairo said to him before his journey to the outside world. "And I want you to answer 'yes' from the bottom of your heart."

Kurapika closed his eyes, holding back a tear that tried to escape.

"I'm sorry, Pairo," he muttered. "I'm sorry I failed you."

His right hand rested relaxed beside his body. Suddenly, strings of chains formed around his fingers and wrist, so perfect they looked just as real. When he opened his eyes again, they were as red as the ones in front of him.

He raised his hand to his chest. "Chain jail," he ordered in a low voice.

A chain grew from his middle finger and wrapped around Kurapika's body. For an instant, he felt stiffened and unable to move.

He swore to only use Chain Jail in the Spiders, and he followed that rule till the last minute. He didn't need to follow it anymore. His mission was over.

The blade around his heart woke up from years of sleep. As soon as it sensed the Limitation law had been broken, it tightened even more.

In a short movement, the blade punctured his heart, ultimately stopping his movements.

Kurapika fell to the ground. He was with his family again.


	5. My Bloody Valentine

"This mission should be over at least two days ago," Machi grumbled. She kicked the last dead body to the side, opening her way towards the exit. "Those idiots just wasted our time."

"I thought it was kind of fun," Hisoka replied, licking a drop of blood from an Ace of Spades.

"Whatever, let's go. The others are waiting for us."

Hisoka smirked. "You have no idea of what day is today, do you?"

Machi stopped.

"Why should I know?", she replied, unable to conceal her wariness.

"I think the others can wait a little longer," he said, throwing his Bungee Gun at Machi and grabbing her by the waist. He pulled it with a swift movement, making her land right into his arms.

"What the fu…"

"Will you be my valentine?" he whispered.

"You can't be serious," she said, unimpressed.

"Oh, I'm dead serious…"

Machi widened her eyes in shock as Hisoka leaned towards her. His bold lips met her startled ones.

Her rage extinguished the moment she shut her eyes and, much to her surprise, began to reciprocate the gesture.

The kiss that followed lasted longer than she expected.

But Machi, for once, was not going to complain.


	6. Poker Face

"Why do I have a feeling you're losing on purpose?" Machi asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hisoka replied, taking his vest out.

They were playing poker to pass the time — Strip Poker, according to Hisoka. He was already shirtless and missing his shoes, with only the pants still covering his body. Machi had merely lost her leg warmers, and that was pretty much what she was willing to lose.

"Do you want to lose this time?" he asked with a bold glimpse.

"Shut up and deal," Machi replied.

"I guess you're lucky today," Hisoka said.

Lucky at cards, unlucky in love, that's what people say.

And oh, people just couldn't be more wrong! It took less than a couple more rounds for them to find that out.

When it comes to Hisoka, cards and love were never a matter of luck.


	7. Bloodlust

[Mild spoilers from chapter 371]

* * *

Spider threads caught at her face, a sign that no one had been there yet. Machi scanned the place, looking for any nen, any bloodlust. But there was none — just as she expected.

Hisoka would never be that careless. Especially now.

She had been sneaking around the ship as quietly as she could, blending in the crowd with her kunoichi skills, entering every single hidden cabinet she could find.

"The one who finds him first will be the one to kill him," Chrollo had said. And Machi was not willing to leave that to chance.

Not this time.

Not anymore.


End file.
